The One Sided Square
by vampireanna'dancer
Summary: "true love isn't a one sided square" an odd quote, but true. Love doesn't have just two sides to it, it has many, many sides. If a person thinks he/she is the only one in love, the love becomes one sided. But you can't make assumptions if you haven't asked the person on the other side, after all a square isn't a square with just one line. EdWin full description inside.
1. Gold

This may not be the most original idea on the block, but it is a writing paradise for those who like to write angsty/romance stuff (like mwa). I hope you enjoy chapter 1 and any other chapters to come after :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. If I did I would be a genius :) like the lovely lady who does own it.

Full Description: Winry waited for him... she really did... and she tried her hardest to distract herself by keeping busy with her automail repairs. But eventually she couldn't wait anymore. She had to face reality that she didn't mean as much to him as he meant to her. Once this realization hit her she attempted to let it all go and move on with her life. That didn't work either. So, to take the edge off her heartbreak and loneliness she replaced the pain with more pain and she found a grim satisfaction in watching the chi of body drain into the earth...

* * *

_**~ true love isn't a one sided square ~**_

* * *

Prologue:

Ed was always the one with no real laughter… no real smile… he always left for long periods of time and never told anyone (except Al) where he was going or what he was going to do… I kept telling myself…

_He'll come back, he's Ed… he's the… man I love…_

Yes I had admitted that I loved him but that didn't much help my cause. For a while I sought refuge in my optimistic thoughts… but then… cold reality hit me…

_Reality can go to hell… _

But it had to be faced… the fact that… that Ed didn't love me back…. I think I had known for a while… I'd just been too damn scared to admit it to myself… but…

_If he truly loved me… he wouldn't go off all the time… he would at least call once in a while… or at the very least write! _

Eventually… the pain of reality was too much to bear… and…

_I'm sorry Grandma… Mum… Dad… my clients… Al… Mustang… Riza… everyone… _

I turned to cutting.

I slowly killed myself… one step at a time…

* * *

Chapter 1 – Gold

Edward hummed to himself as he walked briskly down the path that led through Risembool to the Rockbell's house.

"Wow Al, it's been 3 years and Risembool hasn't aged a day!"

"I know brother, it's like we were never gone at all! I can't wait to see Winry and Granny Pinako again after so long! They'll be pleased to know that we're very close to finding a way to get our bodies back!"

"Yeah… hey look, there it is! Let's go!"

The two Elric brothers ran the rest of the way up the hill, eager to see their 'Grandma-like' figure and their childhood friend (and to Ed a lot more than a friend, a lot, lot more).

~~~~FMA: B~~~~

"Winry! Guess who's come to visit!"

Winry raced down the stairs in answer to her Grandmother's call, "is it…"

"Yep, your best customer and his younger brother are back! Hey Win!" Ed threw a toothy grin at Winry, inside of which many emotions were battling for dominance over her lean frame.

_Oh no! It's Ed! What am I going to do? I can't face him… but I can't lock myself up in my room either… that boy's too smart for his own good. Then there's Al too… rrragh! This is ridiculous! I'm gonna have to act normal, like there's nothing wrong… yeah I'll do that… act normal…_

WHAM!

Winry's wrench collided with Ed's skull with a sickening 'crunch' and Ed cowered on the floor, his head cradled in his arms, knees drawn up to his chest.

"Winry, do you actually _want_ your best paying customer to get a major concussion?!"

"That's for being gone so long! Jeez, I thought a couple of months was long but… three whole friggin' years with not a single phone call!"

"Well in case you hadn't noticed we were kinda busy! And besides most of the time we were in places where there were no phones or mailboxes!"

"What about the other times?"

"Uh…"

"Yeah! Thought so… you just don't give a damn about the people waiting at home biting off their nails in worry for you!"

"…"

"Um… W-Winry…," Al hesitantly tried to break up the heated argument before things other than Winry's wrench went flying in his brother's direction.

* * *

sooo chapter 1 what d'ya think so far? continue? I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed! next chapter should be up soon :) R&R


	2. Silver

Hello again! This a short chapter unfortunately... however it is very important as it reveals a few things and brings in a few more questions. There will be longer chapters and there will be shorter chapters (like this one) throughout the story. But remember that if the chapters are shorter that just means there will be more of them!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, if I did Ed would've kissed Winry at the end of brotherhood! :(

* * *

**_~ where the river is deepest it makes the least noise ~_**

* * *

Winry was in her workshop repairing Ed's broken automail arm… again. His leg would have to be lengthened too; the shrimp was finally beginning to gain some height. Tweaking a gear near the elbow of the prosthetic she found herself mulling over past happenings. Just her luck that it chose that moment to surface and consume her…

_Hello again little mechanic._

_**What do you want?**_

_Now, now no need to be so hostile._

_**Get out of my head!**_

_What if I said no?_

_**Out! Now! I'm doing a great job destroying myself on my own! I don't need your help so you can get lost!**_

_That's right, you said so yourself. You're doing a great job destroying __yourself__. I think you need a bit of help destroying everyone else too._

_**Don't you **__**dare.**_

_Oh, but you see I already have. I'm taking control of your body as we speak. Your struggles are in vain, I __will__ take over and I __will__ crush any links to sanity you may still have. Then you really will be mine… for eternity!_

_**You're sick! As long as you attack I will defend! I'll never let you control me! And over my dead body will you hurt my only remaining flesh and blood relative and all my friends!**_

_Hme, hme, hme, look here they come now. I will temporarily seize control and sow the seeds of destruction. You shall slowly and painfully walk down the road to insanity! No, walking isn't quick enough… you shall sprint! Then we'll see who's standing at the top of the pyramid! Tata for now my little mechanic you shall see more of me than usual in the near future._

Winry was forced to watch from deep within the confines of her own body as she destroyed her workshop, chucking thing across the room, messing up tool drawers, ripping blueprints, smashing jobs that took several all-nighters to complete. She was forced to watch as Ed, Al and Granny came running and she began to throw things at them to. She was forced to watch as Ed grabbed her from behind and she kicked and bit at him, causing drops of blood to fall to the floor from scratches made by her flailing arms with the tools still clenched tightly between her fingers. Then all was black as she was forced to watch Ed knock her unconscious…

* * *

Just to be sure Ed didn't beat her up or anything! Since he studied the human anatomy when he was looking at Alkahestry he probably knows a few safer ways to make a person unconscious, just saying.

Thank you so much to those that reviewed! As you are probably writers yourself you know how much a simple, 'I loved it!' means. :)

Anyone who reviews between the time it takes to post the next chapter gets to ask any character from FMA: B one question! just ask in your review! I'm sure they'll be delighted to answer any question you may throw at them! *looks at Ed and Roy pointedly*

Ed & Roy: "What?!"

Me: ^.^ Okay, I have to go for now! see you and your questions in the next chapter!


End file.
